


we got the bomb

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a lucky motherfucker, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got the bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> I'm trying to get my stuffsit story done and these fucking vicious plot bunnies keep ambushing me and demanding to be written! *kicks at bunnies* There is a sequel to this in the back of my brain, but I don't have time for it right now... /o\
> 
> Quick lookover by my darling Ande, title from _Boy Division_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> There is no explicit incest in this story, fwiw.
> 
> For my lovely argentumlupine. She knows why.

It was always Ray's fault. 

No one would ever guess, because Ray was the perfectionist workaholic of the group, the one who blushed and stammered when interviewers mentioned how their kids wrote fanfiction about the band. Fucking each other.

And that wasn't an act, because he _was_ totally mortified by the idea of anyone else thinking about his sex life. Ray was a private kind of guy.

He also had the sex drive of a teenager, which worked out well because he had three of the hottest guys ever in his life.

"Toro's harem," Wentz had snarked, once, while they'd been on Warped. 

Frank had just shrugged, flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked Patrick over speculatively. "Just jealous," and Wentz had been quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ray woke early, well, earlier than the rest of the guys, who were still asleep in their usual configuration of Gee-Frank-Mikey. He squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table, the numbers bright in the dimness of the hotel room. They had about an hour and a half until bus call, which really wasn't anywhere enough time for everyone to get up, dressed and out the door. 

Not without a lot of caffeine, anyway.

He looked at his boys, curled together on the bed, naked and filthy from the previous evening's activities, and couldn't help himself. Resisting temptation had never been his strong suit, anyway.

* * *

Gee was pretty easy.

He'd been on his side, leg thrown carelessly over Frank and it left him exposed. Ray slicked up his fingers and pushed in with two; Gee was warm and relaxed and so fucking open that Ray's dick went from interested to _ready-to-rumble_ in no time flat.

"Mmmmmm," Gee hummed sleepily, sighing and pushing back against Ray's fingers.

"Not a sound," Ray cautioned against his ear, replacing his fingers with the toy he'd bought for Gee. It was made of soft silicone and shaped like a dick but bright purple. He'd slicked it up, but it was still a stretch for Gee, who arched his back and curled his toes helplessly. Ray took his time working the toy in; teasing Gee by rubbing it firmly over his prostate. When it was in as far as it would go, Ray twisted it, catching a glimpse of Gee's face as he struggled to stay quiet.

He pressed a kiss to the side of Gee's face. "I want you to keep it in," Ray murmured softly, listening to the way Gee's breathing caught on a gasp. "Get up, get dressed, grab your stuff and wait in the lobby. If they have coffee, get yourself a cup. Otherwise, find a chair and _sit_ in it." He emphasized his words by pressing against the toy. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Wait for me."

Gee shivered and squirmed against Ray, panting. 

Ray stroked his hand down Gee's side, petting him. Gee was trying so hard to be good. "Go now," Ray said, and Gee carefully climbed out of the bed. Ray watched as Gee made his way across the room, the base of the toy visible between the cheeks of his ass. It was the hottest thing Ray had ever seen.

* * *

Most times, Frank slept on his belly, sprawling into everyone's space and stealing all the blankets. Today was no different. Ray just grabbed the back of Frank's neck and held him down as he pushed in with the toy. Frank didn't like being fingered open; he got off on being pushed to his limits, skirting along the edges of pain, which Ray was always more than happy to do. He liked to see how much Frank could take before he broke.

Frank woke with a moan, struggling briefly before Ray squeezed his neck. "Frank." It was like Ray had pushed a button; Frank's body went boneless. "Good boy."

"Ray—" Frank's voice was gravelly; no surprise since Mikey'd fucked his mouth last night.

"Hush." With one steady push, the toy went all the way in and Frank hissed and struggled to spread his legs further apart, shoving back against the toy. It wasn't big; unlike Mikey and Gee, Frank wasn't a size queen. But Ray had found a toy that Frank loved, with bumps and ridges that pressed against all the right places, in all the right ways.

When he looked, Ray could see how stretched and swollen Frank's hole was and he couldn't resist nipping at Frank's shoulder, leaving behind a red mark. He reached between Frank's legs and fondled his balls, tugging on them. "Don't let it go," he whispered, nudging at the base of the toy to make it clear what _it_ was. He gave Frank the same instructions he'd given Gee, except, "Take the remote on the bathroom counter. We'll need it later."

With a whimper, Frank tried to rub his cock against the sheets, but Ray shook his head. "Go, Frank," he said, and Frank went.

* * *

Mikey was just starting to wake up when Ray got to him, body loose. Without the energy thrumming through him, he seemed softer, less angular.

"Mmmmm."

"Hey, Mikeyway," Ray whispered. He squirted some slick onto Mikey's fingers. "Get yourself ready for me."

Grumbling wordlessly, Mikey reached back. Ray knew him well enough to know that he would tease himself a bit, tracing the rim of his hole before slipping a finger inside, then two. He wished he could see it. 

"Ray—"

Ray pressed his thumb against Mikey's mouth, silencing him. 

Mikey opened his eyes, and he was so gorgeous like this, heavy-lidded and smoldering. Ray caught his breath when Mikey started sucking on his thumb. 

"So good," Ray murmured, and then reached around to work the toy in. It was the smallest of their toys, slim and rounded, but it had a vicious _buzz_ that made Mikey pant and beg in no time flat. "Open for me," and Mikey did, sweet and easy as you please. Ray made sure the toy was pressed firmly against Mikey's prostate, listening to the almost-moans under Mikey's every breath. "Keep it in you."

Ray kissed him, feeling the fine tremors running through Mikey's body. "Frank's got the remote," he mentioned casually, ignoring the way Mikey stifled a gasp. Ray dropped another kiss on Mikey's mouth and got out of bed, heading for the shower. "Get dressed and go keep Gee and Frank company in the lobby. No talking."

He didn't even watch to make sure Mikey followed his orders.

* * *

Ray took his time in the shower, washing away the stage grunge and general filth that came from being on tour. He jacked off in the hot spray, remembering the way Gee and Frank and Mikey had all looked, desperate to be fucked and sucked and jerked off. Ray would take care of them tonight.

He made it down to the lobby in plenty of time for bus call. The sight of his boys, sitting together prim and still on a couch, eyes wide and a little dazed, made him smile happily. Life didn't get better than this.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] we got the bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572582) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
